GreatJust Perfect
by Demonic Wolf Queen
Summary: Nanaeve is having the worst possible adventure, first she meets this boy, then her husband comes with a surprise, and now everyone is in trouble. Can this possibly get any worse? This story is going through some re-editing, so hope you enjoy. Adios for Now :).
1. Chapter 1

"Great, just perfect how do I always get dragged into this?" Nanaeve questioned herself as she walked to Dawnstar. Without yet another horse that had died by a dragon, along the way to the Dark Brotherhood she slowed down, hearing footsteps behind her. About ready to draw her blade a voice reached her, "Miss, oh miss don't be alarmed I mean no harm. Really, I just need your help." Nanaeve turned around slowly to see a young boy in a miners outfit standing 2 feet away from her, coming a little closer she could see the boy shivering against the Dawnstar cold. "What is it and where are your parents? They're probably worried sick about you." said Nanaeve worried she'll feel the wrath of the boy's parents, but the boy looked down, like he didn't want her to see his tears. "My father died while at sea, so the crew dropped us off here at Dawnstar, I sell food to the miners here so that I could buy food. But I need help the miners are trapped inside the mines by a group of bandits and a mean orc called Molither Gro-Bogilf the Destroyer, please can you help us." Nanaeve thought for a while wondering what she can do , knowing that she had best get to the Dark Brotherhood or else Nazir will get worried, giving off a sigh she turned to the boy. "I'll help but under two conditions one I have to go somewhere real quick and you're coming with me and two I want to know your name and you have to promise to do what I say. Agree?"

The boy looked up not knowing whether to agree or not till his mind shot an image of the miners stuck in the cave. Giving a quick to nod to Nanaeve, she turned and started walking in a direction he did not know, running up she said," So my names Nanaeve, Dragonborn is not the what I want to hear agree," he gave a quick nod," good so tell me what's your name and don't think I can't tell when someone's lying to me or not." "I'm Alesan but may I ask why you care what my name is so much, I mean thank you for agreeing to help but why do you care?" Nanaeve stopped behind a rock where the secret entrance to the hide out, thinking of how she could explain without suffering from her posttraumatic stress disorder, "It's easier to remember a face but a face is what you see every day, now a name is something because it separates us from those other faces. Now you coming or am I going to say Goodbye?" With that she jumped down the hole that led to her sisters and brothers of darkness and to where she will have to report to her mother.

Along the way Alesan didn't say a word, Nanaeve tried to strike up conversation but he never speak just shake and nod his head. Finally seeing the door the hide out she stopped him, going in front of him.

"Listen to me very carefully Alesan, behind that door is a very dangerous ally, usually I would do this be myself, but something told me that I have to get back-up. Now wait here I'm going in there for a moment and when I'm done explaining then I'll send someone to get you ok?" When he gave a quick nod, she didn't know what possessed her but she gave him a tight hug before getting up and walking to the door and opening it leaving him alone in the cave.

"Ahh, there's our listener, how was the assassination?" Nazir asked as he came up to give me a hug, returning the hug I asked him to take a seat.

"Nazir you remember when I first joined the Dark Brotherhood I had to answer the riddle what is life's greatest ignorance? And I answered youth?" Nazir looked close to tears with how much he was laughing

"Nazir, I'm serious do you remember?" Nazir just nodded his head still laughing a fit, giving a sigh I sprang the question.

"How would you feel if I lead a child down here?" Nazir stops immediately and gives me his normal response of "Please, tell me your joking" but when I give him the "I'm-soooo-sorry-look" his face turns bright red with anger and he stands up and starts yelling.

"Are you INSANE why would you bring a child down here does he or she even know what you do? What we do? You might have just endangered us again is this a leader thing because I ensure you this is getting real old, rather fast." He turns around trying to find the child but when he couldn't he turns again but this time to look at me his face getting very pale.

"Nanaeve, where is the child?" His voice started shaking as if he was scared of the answer.

"He's in the escape tunnel, Nazir why do you seem so scared right now it's not like there a troll in there like last time."

I laugh as I get up about to walk to the tunnel to get Alesan when Nazir grabbed my hand. I turned and the horror on his face told me that there was a troll living in the tunnel and that it may be after Alesan.

This time I yelled. "What the hell? How and why is there a troll living in the tunnel?! Let go Nazir, I have to save Alesan!"

After getting free, I ran as hard as I could to the door of the tunnel, opened it and ran to Alesan's hiding spot, to find Alesan still there. Giving a sigh, I kneel down and ask if he is okay, but before he can answer I hear Nazir yelling to get down. Jumping over Alesan I felt a whoosh go past my head. Looking up I saw a frost troll right above us roaring at Nazir for throwing a knife at it, before charging yet again in a rage. I looked to Alesan to see him shivering and crying, feeling bad I decided to let the Brotherhood take care of the troll, giving Alesan a hug and not letting go, I comforted him, he wasn't used to this sort of thing, especially a troll running headlong towards him.

"Shhhhh, it's going to be okay I'm here shhhhhh it's okay Alesan I'm not letting anything happen ok, shhhh."

Rocking back and forth he finally calmed down, until we heard the death cry of the troll signaling it was safe to come out. Helping Alesan up, we saw Nazir and Babette standing over the body of the troll looking satisfied. Until they looked at us and their faces quickly turned into worried ones. Quickly running over to us, Nazir asked me with some concern.

"Nanaeve are you and the boy alright? When you two didn't come out of the spot we thought the worse."

Babette quickly looked over the boy while Nazir tended to me.

"Guys, we're fine. I swear you two worry too much. We ducked right in time so chill okay."

Even if they were annoying us, it was still such a funny sight that I couldn't resist laughing; soon my laugh became contagious because everyone else started laughing. Even Alesan was laughing, but all that came to an end when Alesan gave off a big sneeze.

"Come on, let's get you inside and get you all warmed up."

Offering my hand to Alesan, he looks at it before he took it and we walked inside the Dark Brotherhood Hide out. As so as we were inside Alesan was in awe looking and asking Babette, Nazir, and when I heard the moan from one of our prisoners. Quickly looking to Alesan, I saw that he didn't hear it, looking over to Nazir I signaled him to close the door before Alesan saw. Getting the idea Nazir ran around the corner and out of sight. Turning around I asked Alesan.

"Well what do you think? It took a while to get everything like this, but it was worth it."

"It's totally Awesome, I expected people hanging everywhere and you guys torturing them non-stop."

Forcing a laugh I replied, "What nooo, that's a…different Dark Brotherhood. WE try to avoid…um…torture as best as we can."

Alesan looked to me and said, "Don't be stupid, I may be a child but I know what you do, and I heard them moan. You're not that sneaky."

Babette couldn't help but laugh at that while an image of my husband pops into my head making me realize why I acted around him as I did. I pointed him while realizing everything and almost accusingly confessed my realization.

"Your just like him, I can't believe I didn't see it before, one's bad enough but two…uh man I forgot again!"

I began to wind my fingers into my hair like I'm about to rip it out, Nazir comes and start explaining what I meant while I proceed to have myself a lovely rant inside my head of how dead I am.

"She has a husband named Farkas, he's part of the Companions you know of them yes? They live in Whiterun, and from what I got he irritates her to no end."

Nazir starts laughing until he remembers what I said after and asks.

"Nanaeve, what did you forget?" Nazir was walking closer to me with a look of death.

Taking a few steps back I signal for Alesan to stay by Babette while I get ready to run,

"Um…Nazir I forgot to mention that I'll be gone a few months because Farkas and some other people will be trying a new training method, and now I know I said I'll do some jobs for the Brotherhood but I can't miss this as Harbinger… Um Nazir, put the knife down. Please, I'm sorry I for—Nazir! Don't! Stop trying to kill me!"

My voice shot up on the "e" of the word me as he came at me with a table knife; I then began to run through the brotherhood screaming bloody murder whilst Babette and Alesan laughed about it.

"AHHHHHH! NAZIR I'M SORRYYYYY!"

Yep all done, Nazir needs Anger Management classes, I changed it because I plan on adding some curse words in later chapters. Well that's it for now if you guys want a twist or a couple you want in then let me know! Also thank you Girl-in-the-Tiger-Kimono for helping me with my grammar and usage it means a lot and sorry it's taking so long for everything to get updated I have been either sick or at school and it's kicking my butt :'(. Review PLEASE it would be very nice. Also I'm re-editing this story cause I think more could be added. Until next time. Adios for Now:).


	2. Chapter 2

"Nazir didn't have to go to that far as to punishing me. I mean seriously I'm a grown adult!" Nanaeve complained as she rubbed her ass swearing that Nazir was more like a father then the second-in-command of the Brotherhood. While thinking that, she took Alesan with her to the meeting place of the companions, to tell them about the little detour we were taking to save the miners. "You know Alesan, you could talk more. I'm not going to bite." Nanaeve looked at Alesan to see him looking back at the hideouts direction; Nanaeve had gotten a little nasty idea in her head. Right before they left, she noticed Alesan look at Barbette with a crushful gaze as they talked, and Babette knew very well and was having a great time with it. Going with the idea she snuck up behind Alesan grabbed a handful of snow and right when she was going to put it down his back. Something cold went down hers, she turned around quickly throwing it straight into the face of a handsome black hair man that she recognized immediately.

Alesan quickly looked behind him to see Nanaeve give chase to a big buff man while a boy was on the ground next to him laughing his butt at the site. Alesan took a closer to the boy and noticed he had red hair and was definitely a Breton from the color of his light tan skin, compared to Alesan's light reddish skin, brown choppy hair. The boy had finally noticed Alesan, getting up he introduced himself, "Hey I'm Blaise, Nanaeves adopted son. Your probably wondering who she's chasing huh?" Alesan nodded his head, "Well that's my dad, Farkas Shatter-Shield, Nanaeves husband. They're always like this it's how they show their love for one another. We came to see if Nazir was holding her hostage or if she forgot again. See my mom is a bit of an air head always has been, so is dad but not as much as mom." Right then two big 'Heys' was heard and snowballs were thrown at them hitting them both. Before Alesan knew it they were running towards the safety of a hill, with snowballs going all around them. Blaise was laughing and yelling something while Alesan couldn't help but laugh as well, until he saw what was over the hill.

Tons of people were there, from tall to short, big too small. Alesan was amazed and apparently so was Nanaeve. "What the… I thought this was only supposed to be a champion's new training method. Why is everyone…? I mean everyone's here... Wait a minute... Farkas what did you do?!" Alesan turned to see Nanaeve get in front of the man named Farkas, hands on hips. Not looking pleased at all, even Blaise didn't like where this was going and walked over and whispered, "Look maybe you should come down and tell Aunt Aela what's going on because they're going to be talking for a while." With that said we both turned and walked to a nord woman with bright red hair and green markings on her face. Alesan looked back at Nanaeve to see that both adults were gone. "Don't worry boy Nanaeve and Farkas will be back in no time, now tell us what's going on because we know that Nanaeve wouldn't let some young pup follow her without a reason." Before he could speak another voice came from behind, "Aye lad, lass definitely wouldn't even if there was trouble afoot. She most likely has a plan and it revolves you, or is dropping you off somewhere so she could do something you probably hired her to do." Alesan took one look at the big blond nord, and decided that he underestimated this dragonborn lady and if they figured out what he did, he'd be in big trouble for sure. So taking a deep breathe he told his story again, but this time wondering what's going to happen to him and the miners.

Meanwhile Nanaeve had dragged Farkas back over the hill to "discuss" why everyone was here. "Nanaeve before you start, I told every guild and college friend you had because for once I wanted you to see that, from our last discussion, everyone can work together. You were complaining that you couldn't be everywhere everyone wanted you to be, especially with me and Blaise, so I ask everyone to come so we could all be altogether. Yell at me all you want but know I did this for you. My dangerous dragon wife." Farkas closed his eyes and waited the yelling that was soon to come. But instead he felt his head get pulled and lips meet his, deciding to not open his eyes, he grabbed Nanaeve around the waist and depended the kiss, enjoying it too much to let go. But sadly the moment had to end when they both had to come up for air. Looking up at Farkas Nanaeve said, "Farkas, I knew all along what you were doing, thanks to your brother letting it slip. Now the reason I brought you over here is because of that boy that is with me." "I was wondering what was going on, you don't usually bring strays unless they've won your heart." Nanaeve had a glint of mischief when she continued, "Like I did with you, I mean you looked like a helpless puppy without a home. Besides I couldn't very well leave you when you were literally following me everywhere." Farkas just had a big grin like he was contemplating whether to say anything or not, but whether he was or not Nanaeve continued, "That boys name is Alesan, from what he says, the Dawnstar Miners have been taken hostage and by non-other than Molither Gro-Bogif." That startled Farkas, but he quickly recovered and answered, "But that's impossible, he's here with the group since you talked him into joining the Blades." "Exactly that's why I believe whoever put Alesan up to this has the miners and most likely threatened their safety if he told us the truth. So my plan is ask a few people from the group to watch the boy then we, as a group, goes to that trap and do our own little surprise." Just by looking into her eyes, Farkas knew they would most likely by in for a fight. Laughing softly he pulled her in for a kiss before pulling back and replaying, "Only if I get to be there watching your back like always." Nanaeve couldn't help but hug the big man and respond, "Til death do us part as our wedding vows promised."

**So romantic. Blame Skyrim for not letting us have moments like this in the game. Also about the point of views you'll find out that I'll switch every time to go with the story and for that some people get mad sooo big apologize right there and also I suck at Grammar and Usage but love writing. PLEASE REVIEW. Also special thanks to Girl-in-the-Tiger-Kimono for reviewing and the idea of Alesan's lil crush on Babette. Well that's it for now .Adios for Now :).**


	3. Chapter 3

Alesan Pov

Alesan still couldn't believe that all these people either knew Nanaeve or followed her. It looked like a small army; people were laughing and having fun while the other half looked ready to kill something or someone. Cheering drew his attention back to the hill to see not only Nanaeve and Farkas but the Brotherhood following as well. Aela, who was watching Blaise and Vilkas wrestle, turn and start walking towards them with the big redheaded Nord. Alesan saw them whispering to each other before calling over an orc, with dark green skin, a tusk missing and a scar running over his eye and cheek. If Alesan looked even closer, he'd swear it was Molither Gro-Bogif himself.

Nanaeve pov

After calling Molither over, we went back over the hill with Aela, Brynolf, Ulfric, Nazir, and Brelyna.

"What's this about lass, you're not usually so secretive?" Brynolf asked as so as they stopped.

Nanaeve turned around to face the group with a smirk they were all too familiar with, "My dear friends, we will be going off track a little and go on other adventure. First, the boy, Alesan, was sent here to retrieve me and lead me to an ambush that's supposed to be lead by none other than our dear Molither here, and rescue the Dawnstar miners." She points to Molither before turning back to the group.

"In fact, I am very interested to see who has the miners, why their posing as Molither, and what do they want with me. But sadly not everyone will be coming along, because we have children here so who's volunteering." Looking around no one answered, turning about Nanaeve sighed before putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine if this is how you want to play it. Jarl Ulfric if you don't mind, you will be staying with the children with half of the Companions and Dark Brotherhood." Ulfric was about to protest when Nanaeve held up her hand. "See I knew you were going to say something but you will soon be High King, so we can't risk losing you so while you're here protected by your soldiers and my followers you'll also be protecting all the children. Now who's ready for a mystery?" Nobody answered as she swung her arm up and down. Looking over, Nanaeve saw Farkas holding in his laughter, she stalked over to him and slugged his arm. Before turning around and marching across the snowy blaze field, everyone soon followed all laughing at their oh so fearless leader.

**Hey guys long story short mom going on trip, park testing (state testing) coming up, and was sick four days so have ton of make-up work. So sorry this is so short, this story and other are my primary but at some point in my life I will put up some time one-shots. **


End file.
